


Kisses

by MagicRobot



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Sentient Jaegers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicRobot/pseuds/MagicRobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Kissing,' is a foreign concept to Gipsy, but he's willing to try it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> From a tumblr prompt

There were many things that were still confusing to Gipsy. One of which was the notion of “kissing." Mako had told him that it was something you did with someone you cared about. Gipsy didn’t understand how such an act was meant to symbolize affection. It seemed pushy and unnecessary, but perhaps that was the point. Either way, Gipsy’s curiosity was piqued and he was willing to try it out.

For Gipsy, Striker Eureka made the best choice to test it out. Gipsy quite liked Striker, and they spent enough time together that the chemistry between them was good. It was safe to categorize them as friends. 

Gipsy didn’t bother beating around the bush with Striker. Striker was pushy and impatient and preferred things to be out-right and forward. The other didn’t mind this at all, in fact it made the act much easier to accomplish.

He tapped Striker’s shoulder, silently asking for permission. Striker looked on questionly as Gipsy leaned in, nuzzling his face mask against Striker’s. Quiet purring met his audials as Gipsy continued, not fully comprehending what was going on. The sensation was mildly pleasant, though, and he gave a rumbling of his own in return.

Gipsy nuzzled a few more times before pulling back, Striker looking at him questioningly. It felt nice, for what it was, and Gipsy was quite pleased with himself.


End file.
